Stuck Like Glue
by WonderfulWesley
Summary: GKM Fill. Darren Criss is way too clingy for his own good. He fell in love with a certain blue eyed co-star and is too afraid to face the rejection he's had to deal with his whole life. But really, is clingy all that bad?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So the very last thing I should be doing is picking up another fic (let alone 2 because there's another prompt I have my eye on) But I found this on the GKM and I just fell in love. I couldn't stop myself from writing it. The original prompt is;**

_Could I get a first time fic where Darren's afraid to ask Chris out/inform Chris of his feelings because he's been dumped one too many times for being needy and too handsy/clingy? But Chris likes that sort of thing. With Top Chris and gay sex virginDarren._

_No other kinks or pairings but if it turns out to be decently long, other RP from Glee or Darren's Starkid friends can be in it (in a non-sex capacity)_

**That's right! It's about to get all CrissColfer up in here! I'm also filling this on the Glee Kink Meme as an anon, because I just don't have the patience to actually figure out livejournal. I hope you enjoy! The title of this is taken from the song with the same name by Sugar Land. **

* * *

Clingy.

More often than not, this word is used as an adjective. It's meant to describe a person who feels the need to express their love and devotion to someone through obsessive physical acts. Whether that be constantly hugging and kissing, begging for sex, or even a mixture of both. Clingy isn't usually used as a positive adjective. In reality, it's mainly used by macho men to describe their half plastic low self esteem ridden fuck toys. It's a word that's used in relationships to wound, not to endear. The social construct of the word has, throughout time, made it an insult.

Darren Criss is clingy.

When he stops and actually thinks about it (something he doesn't allow himself to do too often anymore) he figured that it must have all started with Sarah.

Sarah was Darren's very best friend in grade school. That first day of school, Darren had been absolutely terrified. What if nobody liked him? What if his hair was much too long, or if he didn't know the answers to any of the questions? These are the things a 9 year old frets over. And fret he did indeed, right up until he met Sarah, about an hour into his first day of 2nd grade. From then on out, they had been inseparable. Well, Sarah had been inseparable from Darren. Darren seemed to just tag along with Sarah. Weren't girls supposed to be gross? He had to keep his distance, just a little, so that he wouldn't catch some icky girl disease. Of course he spent time with her, they did their homework together, and they even stayed up late watching scary movies that they were supposed to watch on the weekends.

Apparently that wasn't enough.

Darren lived exactly 4 houses down the street from Sarah. One sunny morning, he tugged his backpack down the block to Sarah's house to eat breakfast with her before school, just like he did every single day.

When he got to her house, no one was there. He'd knocked on the door; waiting for someone, for anyone to come, to tell him to come on in.

After 15 minutes of knocking, a small woman finally answered the door.

"Sarah is gone," She'd told him, "Sarah isn't coming back."

Darren was in a state of panic. He ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him, all the way home, straight into his mother's arms. He screamed and cried and begged for her to do something, to fix this, to bring Sarah back.

Nothing was going to brig Sarah back.

Darren wouldn't understand until years later that what had happened wasn't his fault, Sarah had been sick; she had been dying since he'd met her.

None of that would matter. The damage was already done.

Darren spent months agonizing over the fact that he hadn't held on to Sarah like he should have. Maybe if he had hugged her tighter she wouldn't have left him, maybe if he had clung harder she'd still be alive.

Darren swore to himself that he'd never let what happened to Sarah happen to anybody else. He would never allow another person that he loved to leave this earth without them knowing just how much he cared for them.

Clingy is usually used as an insult.

But sometimes, clingy is just a way to deal with the regret of losing your best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Here's part 2 kiddies! I'm trying to update a little bit of every fic I have out! This story, it's my first real attempt at RPF, so you know, it's probably not the best. I just love this concept though, and I can write it from a self perspective. I'm an extremely clingy and affectionate person and it's actually gotten me in trouble a few times, but it's just the way I am. Baby, I was born this way! Oh wow that was lame. Anyways; this is updated on the GKM if you prefer to read it there, and I'm sure by now you all know where to find me on tumblr if you need me. I post my URL all the time! Don't forget to let me know what you think, either on the meme, here, or on tumblr! You all mean the world to me. Big kisses!**

**Xoox,**

**Wes~**

* * *

Glee was not just a TV show. It wasn't a gig, and it wasn't just his job.

No, glee was an experience, it was a life style, and Darren couldn't get enough of it.

It seemed as though his entire life had changed in an epic whirl wind that left him upside down inside out and forever grateful. One minute he had been a long haired goober dancing around YouTube and singing about Harry Potter, and the next he was Blaine Anderson, out and proud teenage dream. If you had told him a year ago that he would be on national television, a worldwide tour, and everybody would know his name, well he would've laughed in your face and made a horrible joke about cupcakes.

He still makes really bad jokes about cupcakes.

All the Starkids tease him and remind him that even though he's a super star, he hasn't changed one bit. They may laugh when they say it, but Darren knows it's actually a relief to them. He's still goobey old Darren, his hair is just shorter.

Glee is everything he could ever dream of. It's big, it's loud, and it's full of music, just like Darren. ("_Except for the big part_," Joey never fails to remind him, "_You're kind of a tiny dude_.")

The Starkids, they were home. They were Darren's best friends and the only people in the world (besides his parents and brother) who had been there for it all. But Glee, glee brought about new friends. There was Amber and her voice that made Darren cry. There was Kevin and his mad dance skills (and why the hell he was in a wheelchair, Darren may never know). There was Chord and Cory and Lea and so many other new people that Darren got to call not only his friends, but his family.

And then, there was Chris.

Chris Colfer was, he was something else. Darren really didn't think there was a suitable phrase in the English language to accurately describe Chris. He'd stayed up many a night trying to find one, but nothing ever seemed fitting.

He'd known as soon as he found out he would be acting alongside Chris that this was going to be something special. He knew, he just knew that this was going to be epic. He knew how absolutely insane the Kurt fans out there were, and how much they had been wanting Kurt to finally find that special someone. (He'd visited Tumblr more times than he was proud to admit.) He'd been a huge Kurt fan himself, and now he actually got to be a part of that character's life. He was ecstatic, and completely humbled.

Meeting the amazing and talented Chris Colfer was an experience all its own. Darren would be the first to admit that he was a little bit if a fan boy when it came to Chris. He didn't think anyone could really blame him, the guy was fucking talented.

He'd never forget the first encounter he'd had with Chris. He had been so nervous, and anybody that knew Darren Criss knew that he did not do nervous.

_"You have got the biggest eyes I've ever seen,"_Chris had giggled the moment he'd met Darren.

_"I-uhm, thank you?"_Darren had managed to stutter out. He was confused and Chris was radiant. That in itself is a very dangerous combination.

_"Oh my god I'm sorry that was so rude. I'm kind of a blurter. But seriously no wonder you're going to be Kurt's love interest, you could probably get anybody to do anything you wanted with those eyes. I'm Chris, by the way, I should have mentioned that first,"_Chris laughed nervously, extending his hand for Darren to shake.

Oh. Chris was nervous too. Oh that was just the cutest.

Darren looked at Chris's outstretched hand like it had personally offended him, and proceeded to wrap Chris up in a hug. It had been easy to do back then, when Chris was just a little thing.

Chris stiffened for a moment, and Darren panicked.

_"You're so damn touchy and- well you're clingy man, that's why they keep leaving,"_ Darren could hear the phantom voice of Dylan in his head. He was about to start panicking, but he felt Chris relax and kind of do a full body melt into his arms. Oh that was a very nice feeling.  
_  
"Nope,"_Chris had murmured into his shoulder.

Darren pulled back for a moment to give Chris a questioning look.

_"Oh, again I said that out loud,"_ Chris began, a small blush tingeing his cheeks, _" I was thinking that you got this job by using the power of your alien eyes, but it's plain to see that you hugged Ryan and he gave you the job. That was like the best hug ever."  
_  
Darren laughed, and a friendship was born. A friendship that had grown stronger and better with every passing episode. It was, well it was breathtaking for Darren to watch not only their on screen relationship grow, but to watch Chris grow. He seemed to spring from tiny little boy to handsome heartthrob man over night, and Darren had been there for it all.

The media played Chris out to be a very reserved person. And in the public eye, that was true. He kept to himself and very rarely allowed anyone in. But that was only when there was a pack of cameras around. Chris was not a stranger to touch. He liked to be hug and petted, in a certain time and place. He wasn't afraid of people the way the media seemed to make him look.

Darren was in awe of him. People didn't run away from him because he showed his affection in a physical manner. They actually flocked to him for comfort.

_"Probably because he knows how to rein it in,"_ Joey had told him one night, patting his cheek lightly.

Joey was right. Chris knew how to be a touch oriented person, without being over bearing. Chris was everything that Darren had ever wanted to be.

Their relationship grew both on screen and off, and sooner rather than later, Darren and Chris were best friends. They weren't Darren and Chris anymore, at least not on set. No they were ChrisandDarren. It was kind of like they became one giant giggly person.

Darren still tried his hardest not to cling to Chris. He'd seen what that can do to a relationship. He'd never forget Mel.

*  
_  
He'd met Melanie his freshman year of high school. She was so, different. I made Darren's heart beat a little bit faster and made his palms kind of sweaty. It only took him 2 months to get her to be his girlfriend._

_It only took him 4 months to screw it up._

_"Hi baby," Darren had cooed when he showed up at her house that Saturday morning._

_Melanie didn't answer._

_That panicky feeling he hadn't felt in many years rose in him again. He couldn't lose another person; he couldn't go through that again._

_"In here Darren," Melanie finally called after a minute (that had seemed like a life time)._

_"Oh thank goodness, you're here," Darren said, skidding I to the kitchen to wrap her up in his arms._

_"Darren," Melanie said in cold voice that threw Darren off, "We need to talk."_

_If that tone and those words hadn't felt like an ice pick through his heart, he wasn't sure what would._

_Melanie had broken up with him. Quickly and flat out. She had always been a no holds bar type of person. That was one of the things that had drawn Darren to her, her quick witted honesty._

_She told Darren that he was suffocating her, that she couldn't handle him being around all the time. She told him he was clingy._

That was the first time Darren realize he had a problem.

Darren figures it wouldn't be so bad if the same thing hadn't happened with every single relationship that he had. First Melanie, who had shed light on his problem. Then there was Jenny, who had basically run screaming. Followed by Marisa and Mia, both of whom had decided his constant doting went against their strong feministic ideas. So on and so forth, Darren failed at keeping his need to touch and hold and protect and desire at bay, and time and time again the people Darren and thought he was in love with walked out of his life like he was nothing.

If you get told something so many times, you kind of start to believe it.

_"There isn't anything wrong with you darling, you just need to tone down the love_," Bonnie told him over the phone when he'd call her in one of his ruts.

Darren knew he was lucky, so so lucky, that he had found a group of people in college that not only shared his interests, but didn't judge him for his deep rooted need to constantly hold and touch. At first they had just figured he was an over affectionate guy, but little by little Darren revealed the fact that he literally thrived and touching and being touched. And for the first time in a long time, they didn't turn him away. They actually tried their hardest to give him what he needed so desperately. They took turns holding him, letting him hold them, touching and talking and just ring friends. Darren was so grateful, so unbelievably grateful, but there was something missing.

He just wasn't in love with any of them. No matter how much he wished he was.

So Darren, he kind of gave up. He stopped searching for someone to love, and accepted that he just wasn't what people wanted. He basked in the affection he was allowed to give and receive from his friends and he tried to move on from the hurt he'd be berated with time after time. He did a good job, hiding behind the mask of a goofball. It wasn't really a mask, he was really just a giant nerd that liked to laugh too much, but there was also something missing. Something he believed he'd never actually get.

Darren, more than anything, wanted to be in love, and maybe just maybe, lived back.

He was convinced nothing like that would ever happen to him, never in a million years.

But then, Darren landed a role on the hit TV show glee.

Then, Darren met Chris.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I am just on an updating spree here! I'm sorry this has taken so damn long. Real life sucks and takes too much time away from my Klaine feels. Also, I was super pissed about the season finale and I wanted nothing to do with glee there for a while, but I got over it and I am back! So let me know what you think? Reviews are like crack, we all know that! Anyways; you know where to find me on tumblr! Don't be afraid to hit me up there, in actually a rather lonely person and I'd love the company! Here's part three! Enjoy!**

**Xoox,**

**Wes!**

* * *

The day Darren realized he was in love with Chris Colfer was not a huge dramatic life changing day. There were no birds singing, and the skies did not open up and shoot rays of light all over Chris making him look like an angle.

No actually, it was a pretty normal day.

Well as normal as you can get on the set of glee.

"My little pony? How are you darling," Naya had called out to him, smirking at him over her too large sunglasses.

"You do know that you aren't actually Santana, right?" He had called back, making her laugh, and continuing on his way.

Darren was on his way to surprise one Chris Colfer with his favorite breakfast. Some weird peanut butter- thing from Starbucks.

Darren couldn't pronounce it, but he still knew it was Chris's favorite. That's what an awesome friend he was.

Darren waltzed up to the door of Chris's trailer with practiced ease. This was kind of his thing. He would bring Chris breakfast; they would eat in his trailer, chit chat about nothing, and then go shoot some wonderful "Klaine" scenes together. It's what they did. It was their routine.

Needless to say, Darren was a little thrown off when he knocked on the door and Chris didn't answer. Chris always answered, everyday, no matter what.

"Chris?" Darren called out, his beaming face quickly falling into a smile.

The Disney fanatic in him couldn't help but feel like the mayor of Halloween town when he couldn't find his Jack.

"Chris?" Darren tried again. Oh dear lord what of something had happened to him?

Deep down Darren knew he was overreacting, but he also knew that he would never forgive himself if something had happened to Chris and he had done nothing about it.

Shifting the Starbucks container to his other hand, Darren jimmied the handle to the trailer and managed to prop it open.

"Hey Chris," Darren called out yet again, making his way into his costar's trailer. Darren was just about to call out for his friend again when his breath caught in his throat.

There Chris was, beautiful as ever, dead asleep on the couch in his trailer.

He looked absolutely perfect in that heartbreakingly flawed way. His chestnut hair was in disarray, pointing every which way l, the way hair tended to go once one feel asleep. His perfect pink lips were part slightly, and Darren could hear his soft panting breaths that were falling from his mouth. His jeans (he was obviously still in his own clothes and not Kurt's yet) were slipping down his strong hips and left a strip of succulent pale flesh on display.

Chris looked amazing, he looked delicious, and he looked wonderful, he looked like so many different breathtaking things wrapped up into one person that Darren could hardly stand it.

It kind of hit him like a freight train then. Darren realized that he didn't bring breakfast and talk and spend time with just any of his buddies like he did with Chris. Chris was different, Chris was special. He realized that they way he acted, the way he presented himself around Chris; he did that for a reason. Chris meant more to him than some friend, hell Chris meant more to him than just a best friend. He could see it so clearly and so easily now; Chris was everything. Chris was magnificent.

He was in love with Chris.

Oh dear lord he was in love with Chris Colfer.

This was not good, not good at all.

You see, things tended to go very bad very fast when Darren fell in love. He had a problem. A big problem. Darren was clingy, to an extreme extent.

It wasn't just that he liked to feel close to people, no it was more than that.

What a lot of people didn't know is that Darren was in love with being in love. The idea of belonging to someone and being with someone, it literally turned him on. He thrived on closeness and physicality of relationships. He couldn't help it, it was who he was.

It wasn't who Chris was. Sure Chris hugged and cuddled and smiled, but Chris was not a clingy person. He didn't need the physical side of a relationship to show his affection to another person, where as that was the only way that Darren knew how.

This was very very bad.

When Darren Criss fell in love, he fell instantaneously.

Seeing Chris in this new light was terrifying for him. He couldn't believe how strongly and how quickly he wanted this man in front of him. More than anything he wanted to curl himself up around Chris on the couch, run his fingers through his hair, kiss him, touch him, own him and be owned by him.

Darren felt like his chest was caving in. It had been so so long since he allowed himself to feel like this. The saddest part was that he was not allowing this to happen. It just was. For the first time Darren wasn't forcing himself to fall in love to try and curb his constant need for affection. This was happening all on its own, and it was terrifying. Darren couldn't control the way his heart was fluttering, the way he wanted to cover Chris's mouth with his own. He wanted to be with him more than he could have ever predicted. He wanted to be his, and for Chris to belong to him. He wanted to tell the world that this magnificent man made him feel so much all at once and that he never wanted it to stop.

Deep, deep down in the lowest parts of his soul, that part that Darren tried not to frequent too often, he knew that this had been coming for a while. He knew that the initial attraction and energy he felt for Chris that first day hasn't just disappeared. He knew that he had repressed it for as long as he could have in order to protect himself. Deep down, Darren knew he had been in love with Chris for a while, but now he was finally admitting it to himself, out loud, well out loud in his mind.

He, Darren Criss was in love with Chris Colfer.

And Chris Colfer would never in a million years love him back.

How could he? Nobody in their right mind could fall in love with Darren. (And No, fangirls did not count because, hello, they were so not in their right minds.) Darren was what many would call unlovable. He was unrealistically romantic, he was obsessive about being physical, he was clingy, and he was suffocating.

Chris, he was just everything. Everything but that. Chris was free and fun loving and amazing. He was like a bird that could never be tamed, and had no intention of ever trying to land. Chris would never ever be able to be in love with and insignificant clingy hopeless romantic like Darren. There was just no way.

At least, that's what Darren believed.

And that's what Darren told himself as he set down Chris's breakfast and fled as quickly as possible, trying his hardest to fight the stinging of tears in his eyes.

Darren was a just a suffocating, clingy, nobody and Chris was infinite.

Darren didn't stand a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Stuck Like Glue **

**Chapter:** **4/?**  
**Summary:** **Au.** **GKM Fill.** Colfer Darren Criss is way too clingy for his own good. He fell in love with a certain blue eyed co-star and is too afraid to face the rejection he's had to deal with his whole life. But really, is clingy all that bad

Based on the GKM prompt;

_Could I get a first time fic where Darren's afraid to ask Chris out/inform Chris of his feelings because he's been dumped one too many times for being needy and too handsy/clingy? But Chris likes that sort of thing. With Top Chris and gay sex virginDarren._

_No other kinks or pairings but if it turns out to be decently long, other RP from Glee or Darren's Starkid friends can be in it (in a non-sex capacity)_

**Pairing: **Darren Criss/ Chris

**Rating:** M/ NC-17

**A/N: ** Okay! I am so back in business. I updated all my WIP fics! Oh yeah! So this is not the last chapter. Please we haven't even gotten to the crazy sex yet! But here is a nice long beautiful CrissColfer-y good time my dears!

* * *

Chris Colfer was a man of many talents. He could sing, he could dance, he could act, he could write, and he was pretty handy with a pair of sia swords. He was what the media liked to call "The Package Deal".

The character he played on the hit TV show was loved by millions and had even played the part of changing a couple of lives. Chris couldn't even begin to fathom how he ended up here, but he wasn't going to question it, he was just going to enjoy it.

With Kurt being so important to so many people it was only natural that the writers take extra care in choosing the right person to play Kurt's love interest. Kurt hadn't had a real attainable love interest yet, and Chris, along with the rest of the glee world, knew that his would be one of the most important.

The first day Chris Colfer met Darren Criss he knew his life was about to get super exciting. Sure, the script had called for Darren to be the smooth, dapper, gay mentor to Kurt, but after taking one look at Darren, and then seeing his amazing singing and acting skill, Chris knew that Ryan was going to change his mind and make Blaine Kurt's man. And if Ryan didn't change his mind about it, well, the Chris was just going to have to change his mind for him.

Their chemistry on set was beautiful. Their chemistry off set was super confusing.

Sure, Chris had flirted with other members of the cast, both male and female. He was a flirty guy in his own special way.

But there was something about Darren that made him squirm in a very happy way. The guy was gorgeous, no doubt, and talented, but he was a lot more than that. He as different, in a wonderful way that made Chris's toes feels tingly.

It was something that felt good and confusingly bad all at the same time. It was something that Chris had a difficult time putting a name to.

It was a lot like a crush.

Chris had had crushes before. He'd very rarely acted on them. He hasn't had an actual boyfriend until he moved to LA to film glee, and even then he was still very reserved.

The thing was, growing up where he had, Chris wasn't really allowed to like his "freak flag fly". You know, unless he wanted to be beaten to a pulp.

So throughout the young teenage years Chris kept to himself, physically and mentally. But then he had moves to LA and been cast on a hit TV show with people who have become his family, and Chris finally started to let himself be... well him.

Chris, ironically, was a very touchy person.

He slowly came to realize that he adored being clung to. He loved to be snuggled and loved. I made him feel empowered. He never felt better than when Lea would plop down of his lap and he could scoop her into his arms while they talked about cute boys. He slept better on tour when he was curled in bed with Diana. He rarely was affectionate with the guys at the beginning, because as accepting as they were they were still guys, and they also usually smelled awfully weird. But then Mark had complained that he never got Chris snuggles and well it kind of snowballed from there. Soon Chris was comfortable with everyone and usually used that to his advantage.

And then Darren Criss had showed up and turned his whole world upside down.

Darren was happy and bouncy and wonderful and so ridiculously cuddly.

Accept with Chris.

Chris didn't really understand it. Darren didn't strike him as the kind of person to be not okay with gay. Hell, nobody in this whole cast was gayer than Darren Criss. And yet every time the two of them got too close, Darren locked up, unable to hardly move, and made an excuse to leave.

Now, Chris Colfer is not the type to beg. He and Darren had become friends, ridiculously good friends, probably even best friends.

At the beginning Darren had seemed fine with curling up with Chris in his trailer to read over a script or just nap.

It was kind of all of a sudden that Darren just- froze.

And it was driving Chris insane.

But no, Chris Colfer was not a man who played games and begged for affection, he was a man who got shit done.

That's why; one warm day when it was a "klaine" centric day of filming, Chris cornered Darren before he got a chance to run away.

"Darren Criss you have been avoiding me like the plague and I won't stand for it," Chris demanded, with his hand on his hip, looking more like Kurt Hummel than ever before.

"Wh-what are you talking about man?" Darren stuttered, his warm hazel eyes impossibly wide.

"Don't you man me, man. You know exactly what you're doing and I don't appreciate it. What have I done? If this is a gay thing- I'm sorry if I made uncomfortable-" Chris began, his voice faltering. He really didn't want to lose his best friend, but if Darren had such a big issue with him that he was avoiding him, he didn't see how the friendship would work.

"Oh god, Chris no - I can't," Darren nearly sobbed, rushing forward and wrapping Chris up in a warm hug.

Darren couldn't believe he had been so stupid. Of course Chris would notice that Darren was acting differently. Chris notices everything. Darren just never in a million years thought that Chris would mistake Darren's obvious attraction to him and the need to distance that attraction as Darren having a problem with him. God, sometimes Darren Criss was a downright idiot.

"Don't ever think I have a problem with you. Ever. I don't, I swear," Darren mumbled into the skin of Chris's temple.

"It's kind of hard not to when you've been avoiding me..." Chris explained.

"Chris..." Darren said pulling back and getting ready to explain.

"GUYS! WE NEED YOU ON SET!" One of the producers bellowed, cutting Darren off.

"Shit," The shorter man growled, hating that Chris thought he was upset with him and not having time to explain himself. Chris just looked so sad about the whole ordeal.

"I promise ill explain everything after filming okay? Pizza at yours? I'll pay." Darren asked hopefully.

"Promise you won't run away this time?" Chris murmured, looking so sad and so young.

"I promise," Darren swore, hugging the man close again and trying to suppress a shudder of happiness and arousal.

Chris nodded, and tangling their hands together, pulled Darren towards the set.

Filming took another two hours. The scene was brutal on Darren for a number of different reasons. The song they had to sing was in a much higher register that he was used to, and he couldn't get the timing down. Most of all it was difficult to be wrapped up in Chris's arms, singing to him while burrowing into his neck, knowing that he was just acting, that it didn't really mean anything. Darren hated to admit it, but he was pining.

When they were finally finished Darren buzzed through his after glee routine of showering and changing in order to get the pizza and get to Chris's house as soon as possible.

He had the perfect reason for his sudden avoidance and it was almost the complete kind of truth.

He could so do this.

"Honey I'm hooooome," Darren rang out, letting himself into Chris's home and walking to the kitchen.

"In here goober," Chris called back from the living room.

"I bring the gift of pizza and apologies!" Darren announced, kneeling by Chris's feet and presenting the box of pizza.

"You are the weirdest," Chris laughed, taking the pizza from Darren and going to get plates.

"And yet you keep me around," Darren sighed wistfully as he followed Chris back into the kitchen.

Chris produced tow paper plates and two cans of diet coke. Darren had never been a huge fan of the soda, but had grown fond of it as him time on glee progressed. Probably because that's all Chris ever ad to drink in his house.

Chris hummed in agreement, ad he pulled out a slice of reach of them. They ate in a weird silence. It wasn't completely awkward, but it wasn't the easy quiet they had become accustomed to.

"So," Chris began after he had finished eating, clearing his throat and looking at Darren expectedly.

Fuck. He had forgotten about that.

"Okay, okay," Darren started, "fuck, okay let's go sit in the living room, okay?" Darren asked, pleading at Chris silently with his big eyes.

"Yeah, yeah okay. You're just making me really nervous Dare," Chris gulped.

"No I promise it's not- let's just-" Darren tried to explain, but decided against trying to use his words and just grabbed Chris's hand and tugged him into the adjoining living room and plopping down on the couch.

"Why do I feel like you're getting ready to break up with me?" Chris asked coolly, smirking a little when Darren's eyes become comically wide.

"Calm down Dare, it was a joke."

"Yes of course, right yeah," Darren said shakily, running a hand through his messy curls.

"Sooo..." Chris prompted again. He was getting really anxious about all this drawn out waiting.

"So I am not avoiding you because I have an issue with you," Darren began to explain.

"So you admit you have been avoiding me," Chris cut it.

"Christopher!"

"Sorry."

"Yes, I have been, not avoiding you, keeping a larger distance, not because of you, because of me," Darren explained.

"Are you really giving me the it's not you it's me spiel right now?" Chris asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Oh god that sounds fucking terrible," Darren groaned.

"Darren. It's just us okay? Just tell me what's going on?" Chris prompted softly, placing a comforting hand on Darren's shoulder, causing the shorter man to shiver.

"I - I just- it's this thing. I have this- it's not you Chris, well it is you, but it's you because of me, and I try to control it - I just can't and-" Darren began to ramble. He stopped himself, took a deep breath, and began again, hoping to make some sense this time.

"I have this weird deep seeded need to cling. I can't control it no matter how hard I try. If I become attached to someone, I automatically cling. Like really clingy cling, always needing to be touched and held and all this stupid shit, and it always, every time, scares them away, and I just- you're great Chris and I don't wanna loose you because I'm a freak." Darren finally explained.

Darren had closed his eyes mid explanation, bracing himself for the worst.

To his great surprise, Chris didn't scoff, he didn't run, no, he chuckled.

Hearing the sound caused Darren to snap his eyes open and whip around to look at Chris.

Chris was smiling widely.

"Chris?" Darren asked tentatively, like he was afraid one false move would send Chris running.

"What, do you think I'm going to bolt?" Chris asked, still smiling widely. His smile immediately disappeared when Darren nodded and his eyes began to water.

"Oh honey," Chris cooed, scooting closer and wrapping Darren into his arms.

Darren couldn't help but s idle and burrow deeper into t Chris.

"Darren, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. What you're feeling, it's called submissive codependency," Chris explained quietly into Darren's curls. That older man was practically in his lap now, curled into a small, weepy ball.

"It's what?" Darren asked him.

"Submissive codependency. Sweetie, it's completely normal. Everyone feels that way, it's just for some people its much stronger, almost like an addiction. Or they're like me," Chris continued.

"Like you?" Darren asked, looking up and cocking his head to the side, so much like a puppy that Chris wanted to nuzzle him.

"Like me. I feel dominant codependency," Chris told him.

"This sounds like some kinky sex thing," Darren said.

"Well it can be," Chris said laughing and only blushing a little," But it doesn't have to be. For most people it's just about expressing their feelings to the people they care about. You crave to be held and to cling and to be reassured, I feel the dominant side of that. I crave to hold, and to be clung to, and to reassure. That's why you were driving me crazy ignoring me goofball. I could t do any of that!" Chris laughed and booped Darren's nose.

"So, you don't- you don't think I'm a freak?" Darren asked.

"Not at all."

"And you aren't going to run away from me?" Darren asked again.

"Never," Chris explained.

"Wow," Darren gasped out. He'd never met someone who just accepted him that quickly.

"And please don't think that I'm doing this because it works for me. That's not what it's about. I know- I understand what you need, and I can give that to you, if you want, until you fall in love with someone amazing and they can give it to you properly," Chris explained, blushing.

"Too late," Darren said so quietly that Chris almost didn't hear him.

"What was that?" Chris asked.

"I said it's too late. I've already fallen in love," Darren explained, playing with the fabric of Chris's shirt and not meeting his eyes.

"Oh- well okay maybe I could talk to them-" Chris began.

"No need. He kind just said he'd take care of me," Darren said smiling slightly.

"Wh-" Chris began, and the n his eyes widened in realization.

"Me?" Chris whispered.

Darren turned a lovely shade of red and nodded.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do thi-" Darren began, but stopped as soon as Chris tilted his chin up.

"You silly, ridiculous, beautiful man," Chris said quietly, his hot breath fanning over Darren's face.

"Chris-" Darren whined, his voice cracking in arousal as his eyes fluttered closed and he leaned closer, his sinfully plush mouth silently begging.

And who was Chris to refuse?

"Me too, I mean I fell- for you too," Chris whispered, so close that his lips brushed Darren's with every word.

"Oh god," Darren all but moaned, rocking closer, begging, but to afraid to take.

"I'll take care of you baby," Chris promised quietly, but full of power.

And with that he finally deal his mouth over Darren's and took what he wanted.

It was everything he could have dreamed of, and so much more.


End file.
